


Nothing.

by Kaepore



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, I hate myself, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Mental Health Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-15
Updated: 2017-07-15
Packaged: 2018-12-02 07:46:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11504874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaepore/pseuds/Kaepore
Summary: How do you really feel?





	Nothing.

Is this where you're meant to be?

Being dead is more like it. You were never anything, to begin with.

I'm sorry passes through your lips. But to no one, it gets to.

You're alone for a reason. No one loves you.

You trust too easy. Or sometimes, not enough.

They left you behind. Treated you like you were nothing. 

Maybe that's what you are. Nothing.

Waste of space.

Human garbage. 

Nothing.

Your tears aren't worth anything. No one cared about them.

Someone once treated you like you mattered.

Everything was okay.

But now they are gone.

You've been broken once again.

And then again, you became, nothing.

You see another, you think they care, you think you have a chance.

You don't.

They will never care.

No one will.

You are again.

Nothing.

You think the feeling of the keys under your fingers is far more important than anything else now.

You met someone.

Online only.

The real world is too dangerous for your heart. 

But too bad the person you're talking to doesn't feel the same.

Oh well.

You only need yourself right?

Wrong. 

You can never depend on yourself. 

You will always think that one day the ones on the other side of that screen will be there to help you through anything.

They won't be.

They will vanish.

Thin air.

A magic trick.

And then the air will thin for you.

Till you can't take it in anymore.

Then again, you will become, nothing.

Nothing is what you will always be.

Never forget.


End file.
